Forever Tonight
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: At the lab, Lindsay and Danny are just co-workers. After hours things are very different. Major Season 5 spoiler.


Title: Forever Tonight

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Romance, Episode Tag to "Enough".

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny and Lindsay

Season: Season 5

Summary: At the lab, Lindsay and Danny are just co-workers. After hours things are very different. Major Season 5 spoiler.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for CSI: NY are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis and CBS Paramount Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2008 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Note: After seeing the first six episodes of Season 5, I find myself very frustrated. Not only have Danny and Lindsay hardly been on screen together but even when they were they didn't exchange a word of conversation. I've chalked this up to TPTBs' original plans for that cheesy soap opera storyline of Rikki coming back with a 'big secret'. The scripts were already written showing that D/L were still on the outs and they couldn't be changed. I'm very optimistic that we'll see plenty of great flashbacks showing that they have been a couple again since that rainy night last spring. While we wait the two weeks until "The Box" airs, I offer this sweet, sexy little piece as a glimpse into what our favorite pairing has been up to off screen since their reunion.

* * *

Forever Tonight

They'd settled into a very comfortable routine since that rainy night last spring. At least once a week she'd spend the night at his place, and he'd spend a night at hers. Tonight it was her turn to welcome him into her bed.

The case they'd just finished, the execution-style shootings of three scumbag drug dealers on trial for a cold-blooded murder, had been a three-day rush of intense lab and field work by the entire team. As each layer of the events came to light, it had turned into one of those very affective cases that touched on everything they believed in as law enforcement professionals. The final resolution had stunned them all into deeply personal introspection.

Danny was unusually quiet on the train ride to her apartment. She had dozed off against his shoulder, the long hours and adrenaline hangover adding to her already draining exhaustion.

She was grateful when he offered to make dinner. Their conversation during the meal was low-key, with her barely staying awake. After a long hug and a kiss to her forehead, he insisted she shower and crawl into bed. As she headed for the bathroom, she saw that questioning look come back into his dark blue eyes, the one he'd been sporting with increasing frequency lately.

Lindsay knew he was very concerned about her excessive tiredness. Being the man he was, he'd become more protective and considerate of her but without directly asking her what was wrong. She needed to tell him the "why" and soon. The weeks were going by so quickly, but it never seemed the right time.

Truthfully, she was a little afraid of his reaction. It wasn't that long ago that their relationship had almost ended. Since that night he'd confessed his infidelity with Rikki and begged her to forgive him, he regularly told her he loved her without any hesitation or doubt. She had believed him enough to reconnect with him as her lover, that night and every time they were together since then. She didn't regret her choice. But the little secret she was carrying wasn't what they'd talked about or planned for so soon in their revived relationship. It would be totally life-changing for both of them.

The quiet coming from the living room told her Danny was either asleep on the couch or lost in the new forensics book he'd been working his way through the past month. Feeling well rested, she stretched across her bed luxuriously. Despite the overwhelming fatigue she'd felt earlier, she embraced the hormonal-fueled desire she was suddenly feeling after her nap. She wanted Danny, and nothing short of an earthquake was going to stop her from getting what she wanted tonight.

Smiling mischievously, Lindsay stood in front of a very wide awake Danny. Her eyes slowly enjoyed the lines and angles of his lean body clothed only in his boxers. She waited patiently for him to look up from the book he was reading.

"Can I help you, Miss Monroe?" he teased, the musky scent of the body wash she used so lavishly when he stayed over tickling his nose.

In answer, she straddled his bare legs on the couch. "Costa Rica, huh."

Grinning he responded, "Italy, huh." His hands tenderly cupped her face and he brushed his lips across hers.

She settled her body more intimately against him. "It was a great diversion, so no one would know we're a couple again. And if it saves Adam's job, all the better."

"Everybody's gonna be really pissed when they find out we've been back together all this time. I'm runnin out of excuses with Don for why I can't hang out with him much."

Lindsay's lips began tracing a line of delicate kisses from Danny's temple, down his cheekbone to his ear, finally settling her mouth on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about Don's feelings. Jess will keep him occupied."

"Ouch!" he yelped as her teeth nipped his skin. "You told her about us?"

"Nope. She just knew." Snickering at Danny's raised eyebrow, she added, "It's a girl thing, Messer."

Laughing softly, Danny's hands worked their way under her thin nightgown that was bunched up around her thighs. "Thank you for loving me again, Montana."

"I never stopped loving you, cowboy," Lindsay purred, her arms winding around his neck.

Their bodies urgently reaching for each other, the deep, erotic kiss they shared left them gasping for air.

Lindsay tangled her fingers through Danny's spiky hair as his thumbs gently caressed the very tender nipples of her breasts. Her voice shaky, she gasped as his hands moved lower on her body. "I want tonight to last forever, Danny."

With her soft breath on his skin, Danny trembled as she pressed more snugly into his groin. "Tonight and every night." His desire taking full control, he picked her up and carried her to the warm, waiting bed.


End file.
